


Auch eine Liebesgeschichte

by Laudine



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universum, F/F, F/M, Keine Senshi Kräfte
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laudine/pseuds/Laudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn die Sailor Kräfte nicht existieren, aber die Charaktere von Haruka und Michiru gleich sind, wenn man eine komplett neue Geschichte erfindet- so bleibt es doch eine Liebesgeschichte, zwischen zwei außergewöhnlichen Frauen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tochter des Meeres

**Author's Note:**

> Ich war 13 als ich Fan von Sailor Moon, insbesondere Haruka und Michiru, wurde. Es war die erste Serie, bei der ich aktiv in einem Fandom war, ohne auch nur zu wissen, was das war.  
> Diese Fan Fiction ist 2003 entstanden- zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich 16. Ich habe nur die Rechtschreibung verbessert, ansonsten ist die Geschichte unverändert.

Michiru beobachtete ihre neun jährige Tochter, die mit kraftvollen Schwimmzügen im Meer schwamm. Sie wurde ihr immer ähnlicher. Die gleiche sonderbare Haarfarbe, bei der sie oft gefragt wurde, ob sie echt wäre. Michiru betrachtete sich in ihrem Handspiegel. Wenn die Sonne drauf schien, dann hatte es tatsächlich einen türkisfarbenen Schimmer. Das Haar fiel ihr in weichen Wellen auf die Schultern. Früher hatte sie es, wie jetzt ihre Tochter, kurz getragen. Vorsichtig legte Michiru ihren Handspiegel, ein altes Familienerbstück, auf eine Kommode im Eingang ihres Häuschens, und ging nach draußen. Dort ließ sie ihr einfach geschnittenes weißes Kleid von den Schultern gleiten. Mit gleichmäßigen Schritten ging sie ins kalte wogende Meer. Wieder einmal wurde Michiru bewusst wie hübsch ihre Tochter auch jetzt schon war. Genauso hübsch wie sie damals...  
Als Michiru mit 12 ihre Periode bekam kaufte ihre Mutter ihr Make-up und Bhs, die sie nicht gebrauchen konnte, versuchte ihr zu erklären was sie längst wusste, und zeigte ihr die Kondom und Tampon Packungen im Badezimmer. Als aber herauskam das Michiru sich nicht etwa für Jungs hübsch machte, sondern für Mädchen, brachte die Haltung ihrer Mutter deutlich zum Ausdruck, dass sie nichts davon hielt, wenn ein nun 15 Jahre altes Mädchen probeweise mal „Lesben Bars“ besucht. Schon bald glaubte Michiru die Sprüche ihrer Mutter. „Es ist nur eine Phase. Wenn du erst mal den richtigen findest...“  
Und so wurde Michiru ganz zu der vollendeten Dame, die jeder einfach nur bewundern konnte. Perfekte Manieren, ein dezent geschminktes Gesicht und ein Freund vollendeten die Fassade die Michiru um sich aufgerichtet hatte. Wenn nicht ihre Violine und ihre Liebe zum Schwimmen gewesen wären, hätte sie den Schein wohl nicht halten können. So aber blieb es dabei, dass Michiru sich in ihre Musik flüchtete, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Ihre Violine war etwas ganz besonderes. Stundenlang spielte sie einfach drauflos. Mal fühlte sie sich wie auf dem Grunde des Meeres, oder erinnerten sie ihre Lieder an eine Meeresströmung, die einen davontrug. Eines Tages las sie in einem Buch von einem Dom der See. So nannte sie von nun an ihre Violine. Dabei war es bis heute geblieben.  
Doch wenn sie an diese Zeit dachte, kamen auch immer die Gedanken zu der Begegnung, die ihr Leben so verändern sollte. Michiru fröstelte, als sie an die Begegnung im Hallenbad dachte.  
Michiru war gerade 18 geworden. Um ihren neuen Badeanzug einzuweihen war sie ins Schwimmbad gegangen.  
Die Frau war einfach da. Sie fiel nicht besonders auf. Höchstens durch die sehr kurz geschnittenen Haare und dem gertenschlanken Körper. Michiru verließ unauffällig das Schwimmbad. Ihr war übel und seltsam schwindlig. Diese Gefühle hatte sie doch schon lange unter Kontrolle. Was war an dieser Frau denn schon so besonders? Später, als sie sich mit ihrem Freund Marcel traf fühlte sie sich schuldig, ohne genau sagen zu können warum. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie deshalb zugesagt zu diesem schicksalshaften Motoranrennen zu gehen.  
Mit einem Ruck landete Michiru wieder in der Gegenwart. Ihre Tochter Chaja hatte, hrem ungeduldigem Gesichtsausdruck nach schon mehrmals, nach dem Abendessen gefragt. Während sie aus dem Wasser gingen, nahm Michiru ihre Tochter auf den Arm und besprach, was sie essen sollten. Genau wusste Michiru nicht mehr warum sie den Namen Chaja, der auf Hebräisch Leben bedeutet – gewählt hatte. Vielleicht weil sie nicht wollte das ihre Tochter einen gewöhnlichen Namen trug.  
Der laue Wind trocknete schnell ihre leicht gebräunten Körper und sie zogen beide ihre Kleider an.  
Sollte die Vergangenheit doch Vergangenheit bleiben.  
Übermütig rief Michiru:“ Wer zuerst beim Haus ist!“ Außer Atem kamen die Beiden bei dem winzigen Häuschen an, das von ihnen so sehr geliebt wurde. Unten war eine Wohnküche und ein Badezimmer. Im oberen Geschoss waren aus ehemals zwei Zimmern drei gemacht worden. Ein Schlafzimmer das von einem Himmelbett aufgefüllt wurde und zwei kleine Zimmerchen in denen jede ihr eigenes kleines Reich hatte. In dem von Chaja war auch noch eine Schlafcouch für Besucher untergebracht.  
Während Michiru Teig für Pfannekuchen bereitete und Chaja draußen den Tisch deckte durchströmte Michiru ein Glücksgefühl. Sie hatte ihre Tochter, ein eigenes Haus, das Meer praktisch vor der Haustür und ihre Violine.  
Warum also über Sachen nachdenken, die sie nicht hatte?


	2. Tochter des Windes

Die Tachonadel zeigte auf 100, während sich Haruka in die Kurven legte. Einfach nur durch die Gegend brausen, den Wind spüren. Schwungvoll parkte Haruka ihre schwere Maschine auf dem Schulhof und öffnete mit einer lässigen Bewegung ihren Helm. Kurz geschnittene, ein wenig zerzaust wirkende, sandfarbene Haare kamen zum Vorschein.   
Mit dem Schulgong erschien die Kindermenge im Hof, der nun angefüllt war mit Jubel darüber, den stickigen Klassenzimmern entronnen zu sein. Haruka versuchte ihr Tochter Lina in der unübersichtlichen Menge auszumachen. Ursprünglich hatte Haruka den exotischen Namen Nkuli für sie angedacht, was eine Abkürzung für Tochter der Freiheit in einer afrikanischen Sprache war. Nachdem sie nicht mehr von Schwangerschaftshormonen durchdrungen war, hatte sie sich jedoch für den unauffälligeren Namen Lina entschieden.   
Da war sie. Sie rannte wie der Wind die Treppen herunter und in Harukas Arme. Auch wenn Haruka ihr einen anderen Namen gegeben hatte, innerlich war sie für Haruka doch eine Tochter der Freiheit und sie wurde ihrem Namen in jeder Form gerecht. Ihre Mutter reichte ihr den zweiten Helm und schon brausten die beiden, von allen angestarrt, davon.   
Frei war sie damals nie gewesen...  
Solange sich Haruka erinnern konnte, hatten ihre Eltern sie mit Verboten und Mahnungen überschüttet. Abends nicht weggehen, auch nicht zu Freundinnen. Hübsche Röcke und unauffällige Blusen sollte sie tragen. Und wenn sie dann doch wieder Hosen trug und sich von ihrem Taschengeld immer wieder die Haare scheiden ließ, gab es Hausarrest. Dann war sie eingesperrt in dem mit teuren Möbeln vollgestopften Haus, dass ihr die Luft nahm.  
Auf dem Flügel hatte sie anfangs nur aus Langeweile ein bisschen rumgeklimpert. Doch schnell war sie von der Musik, die sie selber hervorbringen konnte so fasziniert, das Haruka anfing Unterricht zu nehmen. Bald schon machte sie Fortschritte, und wenn sie in die Stücke ihre Wut reinspielte, so fühlte sie, dass sie anders war. Anders als die Mädchen und Frauen die sie täglich beobachtete. Die Mädchen in ihrer Klasse drückten sich wann immer möglich vor dem Sportunterricht. Doch Haruka lief schon immer schnell wie der Wind. Als Langstreckenläuferin gewann sie jeden Wettbewerb. Doch sie wollte noch schneller sein. Mit einem kleinen Mofa und 25 km/h brauste Haruka dann auch sobald sie 15 war durch die Gegend. Da sie es zu der Zeit nicht mehr zu Hause aushielt, zog sie kurzerhand aus. Neben der Schule, die sie mehr oder weniger gewissenhaft weiter besuchte, arbeitete sie auf einer Motorradrennbahn. Sie verdiente nicht schlecht, weil sie die nötige Kraft hatte schwere Arbeiten zu erledigen, aber auch hübsch genug war, um am Tresen Getränke zu verkaufen. Haruka war schon immer groß für ihr Alter gewesen, jetzt kam ihr das zu gute. Jeder Cent wurde für ihr erstes Motorrad gespart, und so hatte Haruka ihr Motorrad bevor sie ihren Führerschein hatte. Wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, fuhr sie heimlich mit ihm. Nachdem die ersten Leute sie mit einem Mann verwechselt hatten, zog sich Haruka noch bewusster so an, dass man nicht herausfinden konnte, das der Mann der da Motorrad fuhr, die Frau war, die gerade noch Cola verkauft hatte. Nur im Schwimmbad, dort war keine Verwechslung möglich. Ins Schwimmbad ging sie oft. Immer hoffte sie die wunderschöne junge Frau wieder zu sehen, die im Wasser so schnell wie sie an Land war. Doch Haruka suchte vergeblich.   
Ihre Sehnsucht überdeckte sie mit Affären mit Männern, wie mit Frauen.  
Haruka lächelte bei dem Gedanken an den Tag, als sie endlich ihren Führerschein in der Tasche hatte. Endlich durfte sie offiziell auf die Rennbahn.   
Unter den gestrengen Augen des Leiters fuhr sie allen davon. Und so überraschte es niemanden, als ihr vorgeschlagen wurde an dem nächsten Rennen teilzunehmen. Sie würde zwar die einzige Frau sein, aber das kümmerte sie nicht besonders.  
Als der Tag endlich da war, sah Haruka äußerlich so gelassen aus wie immer. Ihr Gedanken aber waren alles andere als ruhig.  
Als sie ihre Augen über das Publikum schweifen ließ, macht ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. Sie war es. Sie, die das Schwimmbad damals ruhig lächelnd verlassen hatte, stand jetzt gleich in der ersten Reihe und schaute in ihre Richtung! Haruka wusste nicht, ob sie sie wieder erkannt hatte, doch die fremde Schönheit schien sie zu beobachten.   
Noch heute war Haruka stolz auf den ersten von vielen folgenden ersten Plätzen. Leider war der Gedanke auch mit dem verbunden was anschließend passiert war.  
Doch sie wollte Vergangenes ruhen lassen und nicht mehr an die Frau denken, die sie bis heute faszinierte. Haruka fuhr in einen schön angelegten Hof und parkte mit dem gewohnten Schwung ihre Maschine. Lina lief ungeduldig vor und rief Haruka ihre Essenswünsche zu. Diese stöhnte und schlug stattdessen Fertigpizza vor. „Mama, weißt du nicht dass Kinder die wachsen auch mal was Frisches essen müssen?“   
Die beiden gingen Arm in Arm und betraten ihr Haus, während sie weiter über die Vor- und Nachteile von Fertigpizza und gesundem Essen stritten.


	3. Tochter der tosenden See

Michiru lag in dem großen Himmelbett und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die sie so mochte: das Rauschen des Meeres, das leise Atmen ihrer Tochter. Doch sie wartete auf ein weiteres Geräusch, das sie lieb gewonnen hatte. Jeden Abend gegen 12 brauste ein Motorrad vorbei. Ein Geräusch, das andere ärgerte, erfüllte sie mit Bildern und Gefühlen der Vergangenheit.  
Da war es - das leise Brummen wurde schnell lauter und erstarb dann. Michiru wusste nicht ob sie es war. Aber sie konnte es sich vorstellen. Vorstellen und daran denken was vor so vielen Jahren passiert war.  
Nachdem Michiru also zugesagt hatte, eine dieser Motorrad Veranstaltungen zu besuchen, versuchte sie das beste daraus zu machen. Gerade wollte sie das Lächeln aufsetzen, das alle so sympathisch fanden, als sie ganz von allein anfing zu lächeln. Michiru versuchte es zu unterdrücken - was würde denn Manuel denken, wenn er sah, dass sie beim Anblick von Motorradfahrern anfing zu Strahlen.  
Sie war es. Obwohl nicht ganz eindeutig zu sehen war was sie war. Sie wirkte männlicher als im Schwimmbad, was sicher auch am Anzug lag. Aber ohne Zweifel war es dieselbe Frau. Und sie blickte sie an!  
Noch heute spürte Michiru die Intensität des Blickes der ihr durch und durch gegangen war. Seufzend drehte sich Michiru um. Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Aber nun kam das Motorradgeräusch wieder. Michiru war sich sicher, dass es sich um die selbe Maschine wie eben handelte. Und wie unter Zwang dachte sie daran, was nach dem Rennen passiert war.  
Die schöne Blonde war mit weitem Vorsprung im Ziel gelandet. Der Lautsprecher verkündete das Haruka Tenoh – als einzige Frau, die mitgemacht hatte- heute ihr erstes Rennen gefahren war. Trotzdem nahm sie den Preis entgegen, als ob es die selbstverständlichste Handlung der Welt wäre. Manuel zog Michiru zu den Umkleidekabinen. Er wollte wie jedes Mal von jedem einzelnen Fahrer ein Autogramm erhalten. Michiru hoffte plötzlich brennend, dass ihm entgangen war, dass Haruka eine Frau war. Doch als sie ankamen, wurde ihre Hoffnung zunichte gemacht. Haruka war von einer wütenden Menschenmenge umgeben, die auf sie einschrie. Ohne auf Manuel zu achten, der versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, drängelte sich Michiru zu Haruka durch, wandte sich der Menge zu und sah sie mit kalten Augen an. Stille breitete sich aus. Die Menge begann sich gerade aufzulösen, als Manuel Michiru und Haruka verhöhnte. Michiru traute ihren Augen nicht als Manuel grinsend begann eindeutige Gesten zu machen. Nun war ihr klar, was sie zu tun hatte. „Es ist aus zwischen uns. Ich habe eine andere Mitfahrgelegenheit.“ Sprachlos sah Michirus Exfreund den beiden Frauen hinterher, denn diese hatten sich nun Richtung Ausgang begeben. Eine melodische Stimme fragte: „Ich nehme an, dass ich diese Mitfahrgelegenheit bin. Wo soll es denn hingehen? Michiru entgegnete lächelnd: „Zum Meer.“  
So brausten die beiden wenig später auf Harukas Motorrad dahin. Michiru hatte ihre Arme um die schmale Talje von Haruka geschlungen und nach anfänglichem Zögern auch ihren Kopf an Harukas Rücken gelehnt. Beim Meer angekommen, standen die beiden sich gegenüber und sagten kein Wort. Schließlich beugte sich Haruka vor und küsste Michiru kurz auf den Mund. Und schon spürte Michiru nur noch den Wind den Haruka zurück lies. Damals war sie lange am Meer entlanggelaufen und hatte versucht Klarheit in ihre Gefühle zu bringen. Bis plötzlich das kleine Häuschen aufgetaucht war, das sie nun ihr gehörte. Mit der Unterstützung ihrer Eltern hatte sie es gekauft und hergerichtet. Noch war es Michirus Geheimnis, dass sie Leben unter ihrem Herzen trug. Noch war sie sich selbst nicht sicher. Das sollte sich bald ändern.  
Einen Tag nach dem anderen brachte sie hinter sich. Vormittags gab Michiru Geigenunterricht, um von ihren Eltern unabhängig zu sein und nachmittags begab sich Michiru zu anderen Gelegenheitsjobs. Abends jedoch ließ sie sich ins tosende Wasser gleiten, schwamm bis sie nicht mehr konnte und ließ sich zurück treiben. Beobachtete wie ihr Körper - der an Land immer plumper wurde- im Wasser so elegant und beweglich war wie der einer Göttin. Doch abends kamen auch die Gedanken, die Michiru den ganzen Tag erfolgreich von sich gehalten hatte, mit voller Macht zurück. Wenn sie im Bett ihre Hände über ihren gewölbten Bauch wandern lies, dachte sie oft an Haruka. Damals träumte sie sich – das wusste sie heute - die unmöglichsten Sachen zusammen. Dass sie Haruka finden würde, dass sie zusammen leben und lieben würden. Dass Haruka sie, Michiru lieben würde...  
Schon lange hatte sie aufgehört sich so etwas auszumalen. Aber jeden Abend kam das Motorradgeräusch und jeden Abend kamen die Sehnsucht und die Hoffnung Hand in Hand und brachten schließlich den Schlaf. Die Kraft, die von Haruka ausgegangen war, reichte bis in die Träume von Michiru. Denn obwohl sich Michiru an die wenigsten erinnern konnte, handelten diese oft von Haruka. Vergangenes vermischte sich mit Gegenwärtigem und wurde zu der Zukunft, die sich Michiru mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens wünschte. Doch das Leben nahm seinen Lauf, und ein Tag reihte sich an den anderen.  
Das Schicksal wollte es jedoch, dass Michiru in einer besonders heißem Nacht ruhelos war. Anstatt nun schlafen zu gehen, zog sie ein weißes Kleid an und spazierte am Meer entlang.  
Da hörte sie das Motorrad. Viel lauter als sonst und es kam direkt auf sie zu. Michiru fröstelte, blieb aber wo sie war. Geduldig wartete sie auf den Auslöser des Kraches. Endlich konnte sie das Motorrad sehen, als es auch schon unmittelbar vor ihr hielt.


	4. Tochter der stürmischen Winde

Nachdem Haruka Lina ins Bett gebracht hatte, die, obwohl schon fast 10 Jahre alt, nach einer guten Nacht Geschichte verlangte, räumte sie das Haus auf. Doch dann wurde es Zeit. Haruka zog diese Nacht nicht ihre Motorrad Montur an, denn es war drückend schwül. Trotzdem machte sie sich wie jeden Abend auf den Weg. Seit sie damals ihre Retterin an den Strand gefahren hatte, fuhr Haruka immer wieder an das Meer und lauschte auf den Wind, der durch die Weiden strich. Eigentlich fuhr sie erst regelmäßig hin, als sie bemerkte, dass sie von Manuel schwanger war. Von ihm hatte sie auch erfahren, dass die Fremde Michiru hieß. Doch für sich nannte Haruka sie meist „die Fremde“, denn das war sie nach all den Jahren leider immer noch.  
Da sie damals nicht nur von den Rennen leben konnte, die sie fuhr, arbeitete Haruka immer noch als Mädchen für alles auf der Rennbahn. Als sie in dem kleinen Bistro an der Theke stand, war Manuel plötzlich eingetreten. Haruka hatte noch versucht zu verschwinden, was erfolglos blieb, da er sie wiedererkannt hatte. Nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte, kamen die beiden nach einer zerknirschten Entschuldigung von Manuel trotzdem schnell ins Gespräch. Nach einer viertel Stunde gingen die beiden kumpelhaft miteinander um. Da erhielt Haruka die Information das ihre Retterin Michiru hieß, das es aus war zwischen den beiden, und das sich Michiru „irgend so ein vergammeltes Haus am Strand gekauft hätte.“  
Nach drei Stunden waren sie Kumpels. Nach fünf lagen die beiden in Harukas Bett. Das die beiden keinen weitere Kontakt pflegten störte keinen. Obwohl die beiden natürlich verhütet hatten, blieb in Haruka eine gewisse Unruhe. So machte sie nach ein paar Wochen einen Schwangerschaftstest. Positiv. Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einer Klinik. Doch sie war schon über die 12. Woche hinaus. Im Grunde genommen blieben Haruka zwei Möglichkeiten. Das Kind zur Adoption freigeben, oder es behalten. Lange hatte Haruka nachgedacht, und sich schließlich trotz aller Bedenken für das Kind entschieden. Denn in diesen Tagen war Haruka „die Beule“ ans Herz gewachsen.  
Bald hörte Haruka auf Rennen zu fahren, weil es ihr zu umständlich wurde den Menschen zu erklären, dass sie auch mit einem Babybauch fahren konnte. Das hieß aber nicht, dass sie das Fahren ganz aufgab. Jede Nacht gegen 12 Uhr brauste sie los. Anfangs suchte sie das Fischerhäuschen von dem Manuel gesprochen hatte. Später schaute sie mit Abstand auf das, meist in Dunkelheit liegende, Haus. Da es für eine schwangere Frau nicht einfach ist so mal eben jemanden für einen One Night Stand zu finden, hatte Haruka nichts um ihre Einsamkeit zu überdecken. So träumte sie also Abend für Abend von Michiru und hörte dem Meer zu.  
Heute fast 10 Jahre später hatte sich nichts an ihrer Angewohnheit geändert. Haruka brauste über das Land. Ihr Motorrad, der Wind und das nahende Meer waren die einzigen Geräusche die Haruka hörte und fühlte. Doch etwas war anders in dieser Nacht. Haruka schob ihre Unruhe auf die außergewöhnliche Hitze und drückte das Gaspedal durch. Fast im gleichen Moment musste sie jedoch auch schon Bremsen, denn da stand sie.  
Haruka kam genau vor Michiru zum Stehen. Nach einem Moment zog Haruka ihren Helm aus und stieg vom Motorrad. Schließlich brach Michiru das Schweigen. „Du kommst spät heute Nacht.“ Verblüfft schaute Haruka sie an. „Du wusstest das ich jeden Abend komme?“ Michiru lachte leise und blickte Haruka an: „Jeden Abend.“ Nach einem Moment des Schweigens machte Michiru eine einladende Geste Richtung Meer. „Laufen wir ein bisschen.“  
Haruka konnte sich nicht satt sehen an der Schönheit Michirus, deren Kleid immer wieder vom Wind hochgewirbelt wurde. Anstatt etwas dagegen zu tun, lies sie es einfach zu.  
Gedanken und Fragen gingen durch Harukas Kopf. Doch keine von ihnen schienen hierher zu passen. Also gingen die beiden nebeneinander her, ohne dass die Stille und der Zauber des Abends durch Worte gestört wurden. Haruka tastete vorsichtig nach der Hand, die sie schon so lange halten wollte. Während am Horizont die ersten Strahlen zu sehen waren, kehrten die beiden Frauen um. Als ob sie das versäumte von 10 Jahren und einer Nacht in ein paar Minuten nachholen müsste, platzte Haruka los: „Ich habe ein Kind von Manuel, sie ist bald 10.“ Innerlich bebte Haruka. Bitte mach dass sie nicht böse auf mich ist. Doch Michiru lächelte nur auf ihre stille Art und entgegnete: „Ich auch.“ Haruka, die keine Zeit mehr hatte, sich darüber zu wundern, schwang sich auf ihr Motorrad. Sie rief Michiru zu, dass sie gegen Nachmittag zusammen mit ihrer Tochter kommen würde.  
Nachdem Haruka an einer Uhr vorbeigefahren war, wusste sie, dass es noch zwei Stunden dauern würde, bis Lina aufwachen würde. So fuhr sie langsam und genoss die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Obwohl Haruka die ganze Nacht gelaufen war, fühlte sie sich glücklich und lebendig wie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr. Als sie an einer Bäckerei vorbei fuhr, bekam Haruka plötzlich Gewissensbisse, dass sie ihre Tochter die ganze Nacht allein im Haus gewesen war, auch wenn Frau Rosa, die Nachbarin immer ein Auge und offene Arme für Lina hatte – auch in der Nacht. Haruka beschloss Lina ein richtiges Frühstück zu machen. So wie es sich ihre Tochter oft wünschte, dies aber aus Zeitgründen selten bekam. Bevor sich Haruka duschte und umzog, sah sie nach Lina, welche friedlich in ihrem Bett lag und schlief. Gerührt strich Haruka ihr eine Strähne von dem langen blonden Haar aus dem Gesicht und schlich sich leise hinaus.  
Gerade als Haruka das Prachtstück von einem Frühstück betrachtete kam ein verschlafenes Etwas in die Küche. Argwöhnisch schaute sie zu ihrer strahlenden Mutter. „Bist du schwanger, ziehen wir um, eine Erbschaft, Lotto gewinn, verliebt?“ All diese Fragen wurden in einem Atemzug gestellt. Doch weil Haruka eine ehrliche Mutter war „gestand“ sie Lina, dass sie eine alte Bekannte wieder getroffen hätte, zu welcher sie heute Nachmittag gehen würden. Ebenso das diese Dame auch ein Kind in Linas Alter hätte. Mehr wurde nicht berichtet, denn nun wurde gefrühstückt. Zufrieden essend erzählte Lina von dem neusten Klatsch in der Schule, und Haruka hörte kichernd zu. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr erschrak diese jedoch. „Wenn du nicht wieder zu spät kommen willst, sollten wir jetzt los fahren. Ich habe außerdem noch ein Gespräch wegen meinem nächsten Rennen.“ Nur wenige Minuten später waren die beiden unterwegs, und ließen wie üblich nichts als den Wind zurück.


	5. Tochter der Umarmung

Während Michiru das Frühstück vorbereitete, ging sie in Gedanken noch einmal die Nacht durch. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, immer wieder formulierte sie in ihrem Kopf die alles entscheidende Frage: Warum hatte Haruka ein Kind von Manuel? Doch sie bekam keine Antwort, denn sie hatte nicht gefragt. Ihre Lippen hatten nur dem Schweigen gehorcht. Doch nun war sie wieder fähig Wörter zu Sätzen zusammen zu fügen und so kramte Michiru die Nummer von Manuel heraus, und ließ sich von ihm seine Seite der Geschichte erzählen. Die beiden pflegten eine seltsame Art von absolutem Waffenstillstand. Manuel konnte wann immer er wollte vorbeikommen, um Chaja abzuholen und zahlte seinen Beitrag. Über etwas anderes als über ihr gemeinsames Kind hatten die beiden nie wieder gesprochen. So war es zwar ungewohnt, doch Michiru bekam all die Information von der sie gehofft hatte sie zu erfahren. Haruka hatte also mit Manuel geschlafen. Doch wenn die beiden verhütet hatten, warum hatte sie ein Kind von ihm? Manuel hatte jedenfalls keine Ahnung, dass dieses Kind überhaupt existierte. Beunruhigt legte Michiru den Hörer auf. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie nichts über Haruka wusste. Konnte das überhaupt eine Zukunft haben? Nun, der Nachmittag würde es zeigen.

Michirus Gedanken wurden von Chaja unterbrochen, die in das Zimmer gekommen war, und sich verschlafen an den gedeckten Tisch setzte. Nachdenklich schaute Michiru ihre Tochter an. Als diese das bemerkte, blickte sie ihre Mutter fragend an. Nachdem diese ein bisschen rumgedruckst hatte, sagte sie schließlich nur: „Heute kommen eine Frau und ihre Tochter zu Kaffe und Kuchen.“ Chajas Augen hatte jedoch gleich die verräterische Röte auf Michirus Wangen entdeckt. „Wurde auch Zeit das du mal wieder eine Freundin hast!“ Sie schnappte sich ihr Pausenbrot und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Michiru sah ihr hinterher und dachte an einen Vers von Agnes Miegel, der ihr beim Duschen eingefallen war: 

... und meine alte Sehnsucht kehrt zurück, als blühten Rosen noch im ganzen Land.

Michiru beschloss ihre Vorbehalte erst einmal aufzugeben und begab sich glücklich lächelnd in die Stadt.

Viele Geschäfte später gönnte sie sich eine Pause, und ließ sich in einem Café nieder. Während sie ihren Tee trank, ging Michiru in Gedanken noch einmal die Worte von Haruka durch. Ein Gespräch konnte man das ja kaum nennen. Plötzlich wurde ihr kalt.  _"Ich komme am Nachmittag mit meiner Tochter vorbei_ ." Was war das für eine Zeitangabe? Woher solle sie wissen, wann Haruka kommen würde? Hastig sah Michiru auf die Uhr. Es war 13 Uhr. Das konnte man noch nicht Nachmittag nennen, doch zur Sicherheit wolle sie sich lieber gleich auf den Weg machen. Es gab ja auch noch so viel aufzuräumen und zu putzen. 

Um 15 Uhr waren Michiru und Chaja in hübschen Kleidern am Tisch vor dem Haus aufzufinden, wo eine reich gedeckte Tafel darauf wartete, hungrige Mägen zu füllen. Um 15 Uhr 30 begann sich Chaja zu langweilen und holte sich ein Buch aus dem Haus. Michiru saß angespannt da. Sehr gerade und sehr gefasst. Doch wie so oft gab ihr Gesicht so gar nicht wieder was sich in ihrem Inneren abspielte.  _Warum nur hat sie es gesagt und kommt jetzt nicht? Sie wird natürlich nicht kommen! Wie dumm von mir zu glauben, da wäre etwas gewesen. Es war so wenig, dass mich jeder guten Gewissens auslachen würde, wenn er die Geschichte hören würde. Liebe kann doch nicht einfach so da sein, ohne dass sie je Nahrung bekommen hat. Oder darf ich so egoistisch sein, mir einzubilden, ich wäre etwas Besseres? Das es bei mir anders ist?_

Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem fernen Gebrumm unterbrochen. Michiru sprang auf. Hastig begann sie mit ihren Händen nicht existierende Krümel von der Tischdecke zu fegen und ihre Haare zum wiederholten Mal in Ordnung zu bringen. 

Da liefen sie den Strand entlang. Haruka zusammen mit ihrer Tochter. Beide hielten Motorradhelme in ihren Händen. Haruka hatte ein leichtes verwegen wirkendes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Unwillkürlich begann auch Michiru zu lächeln. In diesem Moment wurde Michiru klar das sie - trotz, oder gerade wegen allem was vorgefallen war- Haruka und sie eine tiefe Liebe verband. Es würde noch viel zu entdecken geben. Sie lernen sich doch gerade erst kennen. Vielleicht würden sie ein paar unliebsame Überraschungen machen. Doch war nicht gerade das, was das Leben so spannend machte?


End file.
